


Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley

by Yixingssensitiveneck



Series: EXO in HP!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixingssensitiveneck/pseuds/Yixingssensitiveneck
Summary: It was going to be a beautiful, bright and sunny Tuesday morning, Molly Weasley was sure.





	Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing for EXO fandom and in ao3. Hope you like it. This fic was written two years ago probably and i never felt any inclination to post it until now. I already written the next fic in this au but...we'll see. 
> 
> Please note this fic is unbeta-ed and might contain some errors.

 

It was going to be a beautiful, bright and sunny Tuesday morning, Molly Weasley was sure. The sky is a perfect hue of blue with fluffy clouds and soft wind blowing the smell of fresh green grass into the air. The birds happily chirps and sings until it was tragically eaten by the gnomes; those very gnomes that crept back from the hedge they’ve been thrown over. 

In a very none disturbing way, it was all soothing for Molly to hear in the early morning.

Sweeping off the last dried leaves from her backyard garden, Molly make a mental note have to her sons de-gnome the back yard again. They sure make a hassle whenever she ask them to do it, despite knowing the obvious glee of having to kick them across the lawn like some muggle football. She sighs in a way that only a mother could do and vanish the leaves off with a spell.

Sound of shuffling feet coming down the stairs and juvenile shouts pierced through the house.

_The boys are up_ , she thought as she open the back door entering the kitchen. The Burrow, persevered for over a hundred years old, rattled and creaked under pressure. Molly wondered how many more years can the magic hold the house together considering the rowdy tenants it has.

_“You told me it would work!”_

_“Stop shouting! It’s not my fault. I followed the instruction **very** carefully!"_

Molly sigh. Duty calls.

Nevertheless, Molly is still optimistic as she walk through the kitchen door. The sun outside is glaring and seeps comfortable warmth within the cracked walls of The Burrow, making her feel very much relaxed and-“ _What in Godric’s name are you doing?!"_

Two little boys, the last two Weasley who still lives at the Burrow, were in the midst of tearing each other apart on the living room rug. Upon hearing Molly,  the two immediately detached themselves and stood up straight with their hands behind their back, looking very caught, very guilty and very, very _yellow_.  

Molly calls them over and put her hands on her waist, a stance she often had to do when it come to dealing with the Weasley clan. She look on top of the two boys head refusing to meet her eyes, “Now, would you mind telling me why are you two fighting and why is your hair.... yellow?"

The two boys stayed silent, biting their lips and glance nervously at each other. Both trying to shove at the other, urging them to speak, mouth grumbling and pouting. It reminded Molly of the time when Bill and Charlie did that shortly after they had finished playing in the backyard and was covered with mud from head to toe. It reminded of her of Percy when he accidently ate the cookies that was intended for their visiting Aunt Muriel. It reminded her when Ginny and Ron did that after the two were caught fighting over whose turn it was to ride the new Comet 180  broomstick Arthur brought back home.

It also reminded Molly of numerous times the twins-

Molly shook that thought away. She had two boys she needs to be very stern with right now. 

The younger of the two, Sehun, with his lips pressed in a straight line and creased forehead suddenly burst, "Suho asked me to do it!"

Suho look mortified at the accusations, promptly shouted back "I did not! You were the one who forced me to find the spells!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys!" Molly shouted. The boys continue to glare at each other, "Now, i don't know what prompted you to do this but Suho, " she address the eldest, "I'm very disappointed. You know better than to use spells you're not confident enough without any supervision. And out of Hogwarts, too! You know you could get expelled!" 

Suho looks up to her, eyes wide before slowly looking back down, dismayed at Molly's word. If there's any way to make Suho behave is by telling him how he dissappointed someone with his actions. Suho is a bright, intelligent and extremely responsible child who takes his duties as a big brother and son diligently despite his young age. The idea of disappointing or failure to succeed at being any of those would crush him. 

" -And you," Sehun jumped in surprise, eyes wide staring at her threatening finger, "Sehun, why did you go along with this? Didn't i tell you that if you misbehave then there'll be no Hogwarts for you? Professor McGonagall is very strict with the student admission nowadays and she won't tolerate misbehaving students."

Sehun gasps and quickly grew worried. Ever since Suho started Hogwarts all Sehun could talk about is how he wants to go to Hogwarts too and learn all the wonderful spells, see the giant squid and meet all the ghosts Suho told him was there. It was the most incredible and exciting thing for the nine year old and hearing the possibility of not going to Hogwarts is the worst he had ever heard. He too look down and like his brother, suddenly look twice as smaller as they are, with face flush and tears watering his eyes.

Seeing them like this caused a sharp pain in Molly's chest. The two boys look so distraught but disciplining children is not about harsh patronizing, nor coddling them with affection with no regards of possible outcome of spoiling them. Raising seven children have taught her that. 

Slowly, she knelt down to their height, with Suho slightly taller than her by a few inches. Both quickly wiped their tears, although the pout is still there. "Now, would you like to explain to me why did you two turned your hair yellow?" Molly asked calmly. 

There was a few beats of silence before Suho, choked up and explain, "We were trying to get our hair to turn red."

"And why would you want to do that?" She asks, though she could figure out the reason already and trying her best to keep calm and not to jump to conclusion. 

Suho bit his lips, "Because we wanted to be just like you..." He whispered softly. His face turns mutiple shades of red and lips quiver under the strain of holding his tears back. 

"A Weasley." Sehun added, his tone too somber for a nine year old. 

"Oh honey but you are!" Molly tries to assure them but no such luck. 

"No, we're not! We're not Weasleys!" Sehun shouted and Molly's heart broke a little further seeing the anger and anguish on his face, “We don't look like a Weasley. We don't have freckles, our hairs are black, Suho is in Ravenclaw and Marc Belby said i'm too pale and weird and i'll be sorted into Slytherin!" Sehun choked and wiped the stubborn tears rolling down his face, "No matter how many times we say our names are Weasley, we will never be one of you!"

Molly sat there, shock and speechless. She never knew the depth of insecurities nor the struggles her children faced. As far as Arthur and herself notice, the two boys never failed to show how blissfully happy they were from the moment they entered the Burrow four years ago. 

When the wizarding war ended, majority of muggleborns and halfborns all over Europe decides to withdraw to their muggle lives or family, too traumatise by the suffering of the war and still dubious over the remaining government and authorities to lead them, and with good reasons.

The purebloods and more prominent families -mostly families of former death eaters or pureblood families that still manage to retain a considerable power over the society- believed that while The Dark Lord was cretinous in his dictactorship, he nevertheless had a point on creating a much superior magical bloodline. 

Thus, a syndicate ring began to immigrate a plentiful amount of pure magical families from other countries and continents to Great Britain, aiming to coexist and subsequently, produce more magical and more pure lines of wizards and witches. 

However, as more and more families from all over the world; including countries from Asia, began their settlements in West London. International Confederation of Wizards, now led by Kingsley Shacklebot, along with supports from the boy who lived and other prominent leaders of wizarding countries, intervene the immigration process. The people behind the syndicate, now called themselves The Pure Ones, retaliated violently, causing a mass battle, rivalling the previous war.

The aftermath sees the Pure Ones defeated and the families and immigrants who survived were given the chance to go back or remain as citizens with conditions set by the ICW.

Two months after the whole debacle, as Molly Weasley was coming down the stairs to prepare breakfast, she was shock to see most of the croissants she made overnight was gone along with few other items; a jug of milk she chilled with a spelled and a few apples she left on the counter. 

Calling after her husband, she and Arthur carefully inspect the whole house before going outside after their search turned up empty.

It was under the shallow tree next to the small stream behind their backyard, where her beloved twins used to sample their mischieves crafts, that Molly found the two boys. 

Suho's body was thin and fragile, shaking as he wrapped his frailed arms around his baby brother Sehun, who at the time was only five years old. He too, was too thin for a boy his age and with the flimsy and haggard clothes that have seen better days, Molly cast a warming charm before levitating them into the house, still asleep with bread crumbs on their lips and milk stains on their clothes. 

Even before they woke up, Molly knew she would take care of the boys as if they were her own. She discussed with her husband, who was sceptical, memories of war and suspicious entities plagued the older man mind and conscious. He grew hard and recluse but Molly was sure that these two boys will bring back the joy that once engulfed this house.

"We don't have a family," was the first thing Suho said after she asked where they come from. Trying to extract their name before was even harder, with both of them adamant to remain silent, eyes distrustful and anxious of the foreign surrounding. Especially since you just stole food from said house. 

"They died." Sehun added, with a tone too cold and detached coming from a five year old. 

It was a year later when the Weasley would find out anything about the two boys family. The Kims was not among the noble magical families but rather the subordinate employee of a more ancient and prominent Korean pureblood aristocrat. They were killed in the battle, when the pureblood family promised to protect their children if the Kims would stay back and defend them while they make their escape. 

They left Sehun and Suho in the servant quarters, along with a dead house elf and an obliviated Pure Ones. 

"It's just... We didn't know where to go,” Suho said once Sehun finished drinking the milk offered by Arthur, "and we walked _so_ far and Sehun has to eat because it's been days since our last meal- We're really sorry. Please don't call the enforgement-"

"Enforcement, dear." Molly corrected without thinking. 

Suho stopped and nodded, looking dejected that he probably would be sent off to the Ministry and be thrown into prison because he just _had_ to steal and get caught. He was not a good brother. He can't even protect Sehun!

"Dear, we are not going to call anyone to take you away."

"You're not?" When Molly nodded, Suho looked relieved before quickly sending a sharp glare at her, "Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why won't you call them? We stole your food and slept on your yard. Why wouldn't you call them?"

"Well, I...We were hoping that you would let us take care of you. Help you in any way we can. The world is too much of a bad place for poor things such as you to wander around unprotected."

"....why would you want to do that?" Before the couple can answer, Suho tugged her brothers hand harder and push him to his back, "I won't let you bully my brother and me!"

"Goodness child," Arthur exclaimed, his mind going over a lot of scenarios that might have fallen the kids to make them think such ways. "We promise to never mistreat you in any way. You will be taken care off, just like a family."

Sehun perked up from behind Suho, "family?" 

Arthur smiled, "Yes," he turns to Molly and clasped her hand in his, "a family."

Bringing herself back to the present, Molly stare at Suho and Sehun, her two sons. Suho is as fiercely protective now as he was back then and Sehun was more light in nature, taking challenges straight on, sometimes without too much consideration over his child level capabilities or safety, as evident in this hair incident. 

Both boys are now, Moly hoped, comfortable living there, with Suho currently enrolled in Hogwarts and Sehun making friends with the village boys. Which include Marc Belby, whose father is too harebrained and vicious when it comes to people that are different. Whether in color, beliefs or magical heritage. 

Molly leans toward her sons and slowly wiped away their tears, "When I brought you inside this house, I promised you that we will be a family," Suho and Sehun stare at her and it was her turn to hold her tears, "and no matter what that daft Belby boy said, you are _my_ sons." 

She pulled out her wand and mutter a spell at their hair, "whether you have red hair" and Suho and Sehun glance at the mirror behind Molly to see their disastrous yellow hair turn into Weasley's trademark red hair, " or filled with freckles like Ron does" she charmed their cheeks and light amount of freckles grace their face. Both of them look a lot like how a Weasley clan should look. They all giggled at the transformation.

But Molly knew by the slow creasing on their forehead that the face and hair they are seeing was too weird, too foreign and so unlike them. Despite being able to fit in physically with the family looks, it was too much of a change. 

So, she mutter another spell and all the freckles, the long narrowed faceline and the red hair was turned back into black hair, full cheeks and smooth pale skin. 

"Or have black hair and look just the way you are, perfect and beautiful," she said and both Suho and Sehun look delighted to see their original hair and face again, smiling so brightly at her.

She smiles as well, "you will _always_ be my son."

The two boys immediately engulfed Molly in a hug, both with tears and happines shine brightly in their eyes, "We love you, mom" suho said.

"Yeah. We do" Sehun added, hugging her even tighter.

It was maybe her fault to not notice the boys predicament sooner, but by Merlin she vow to always make sure the boys would never feel that way. An incident like this will never be repeated. Ever.

They stay like that for a few more moments, taking their time to recover from the emotions that took over before Molly gently pat their back and let them go, "Now, " she said , wiping away her tears and doing the same to the boys afterwards, "you two aren't allow to ever do this again, understood? No more experimenting with body charms."

"Yes, mom."

"And no more outside of school magic, Suho."

"Okay."

"And don't listen to that gibberish Belby sprouting out and about. Merlin knows what the boys father been teaching him."

"Okay, mom." Sehun, ever the cheeky one, exasperatingly replied.

"Watch that tone, young man. I'm still giving you punishment for that hair dyeing stint" she ranted, wiggling her finger disapprovingly and making her way to the backyard.

Sehun scoffed, "Oh bloody he-"

"Language!" Both boys stood rigid, with Suho glaring daggers at a pouting Sehun. "Now come over here and since i'm grounding you for a whole week" queue the groans from both boys, "you will start it off with de-gnoming the back yard.”

The two boys, with their tears-stained cheeks, puffy eyes but content smiles on their lips, began to pull out the gnomes from their hiding holes and threw they way over the backyard field, hopefully it reaches the Belby’s land and ate the Belby's ugly flowers.

Satisfied, Molly make her way back to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast, but not before hearing a hiss from Sehun to Suho, "At least there's one thing Marc was right about. You do look ugly with red hair."

"Shut up, Sehun!"

 


End file.
